bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Caprica
Caprica was the human colony world located in the Inner Rim territories and the capital of the Peruvian Sector. Caprica was the hub of commerce and government within the sector and the Engstrom Trust. After the unification of the Peruvian Sector as the Engstrom Trust, Caprica flourished as a center for commerce, culture, and legislation. The world was originally colonized by humans during the great expansion period of the Republic. Caprica grew into a very anti non-human world, especially under Imperial rule during the time of the Galactic Empire. The planet's society and government was heavily influenced by the corporate giant, Brodic Ares. Geography The planet of Caprica was a lush, blue and green world with large seas and even larger continents. The planet’s overall climate could be called moderate, especially around the equatorial areas. History Colonized by humans during the Great Manifest Period of the Galactic Republic, Caprica quickly flourished with a steady flow of interstellar traffic from the Colony Regions and the Core Worlds, due in part to the discovery of resources on neighboring worlds. Due to it's early settlement, prior to some of the other Inner Rim worlds, Caprica maintained a lofty attitude, similar to the worlds in the Colonies Region, almost Core-like. Caprica quickly grew into a center of commerce, with several corporations setting up facilities on the planet. In an effort to maintain the planet as a center for humans in the Peruvian Sector and the Engstrom Trust, Caprica out-sourced many of their industrial needs to surrounding worlds, often under slave-labor practices. This allowed Caprica to maintain a strong eco-system and prevented large-scale pollution. Business on Caprica tended to be more commercial, which saw corporate interests gain substantial financial profits. Military Power With the backing of corporate interests, the Caprican Defenses were bolstered to near extreme proportions during it's early days. With the initial threat of the Dominion Imperium attempting to claim territory near Caprica and the Engstrom Conflict with the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Caprican Defenses were further bolstered and spread to neighboring worlds. During the Great Galactic War, Caprica and the rest of the Peruvian Sector was a hot bed of skrimishes between Republic forces and the Sith Imperial forces. Although some of the surrounding worlds were occupied by Sith forces, Caprica managed to hold off all assaults against them and aided in liberating the neighboring worlds. Even after the Republic began to dissolve their miltary, Caprica held on to a strong defense force. At the opening of the Clone Wars, Caprican forces were one of the most ready units to come into play within the Inner Rim sectors surrounding the Peruvian Sector. With the augmentation of Republic forces, the Peruvian Sector managed to repel all CIS incursions. During the days of the Galactic Empire, the Caprican Defense Agency was the prominent force within the Engstrom Trust, backed strongly by the Imperials. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Plains, Mountains, Oceans Length of Day: 25 standard hours Length of Year: 328 local days Sapient Species: Humans, Salarian, Turians, T’sa, various Starport: Imperial Class Population: 12.8 Billion Planet Function: Homeworld, Colony Government: Senate, Imperial Moff Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Tech, Starships, Weapons Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Raw Materials System: Capis Star: Capar I Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Peruvian Sector Category:Planets of the Engstrom Trust